Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to systems and methods for modeling brain dynamics and more particularly to modeling brain dynamics in normal and diseased states.
Description of Related Art
Brain network function dynamics for normal and neurologically diseased states are mostly unknown. The present invention provides for a new methodology designed to create a disease model with high-precision knowledge of the associated brain network function dynamics and to longitudinally probe the brain function network dynamics enabling quantitative design and evaluate therapeutic options. Using this approach, therapeutics can be designed and evaluated to directly aim at altering specific brain dynamics. For example, this approach can benefit developments of drugs, neurostimulation, focal surgery, cell, and gene therapy.
Conventional animal models to study neurological diseases are generated using mechanical injury, drug delivery, electrical stimulation, and genetic alterations. The animal models are then characterized by behavioral assays, electrical recordings, anatomical evaluation, and ex vivo immunohistochemistry. The approach of the present invention is beneficial and overcomes various disadvantages of conventional modeling.